


A Simple Touch

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Depression, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching (not sexual), Prison, Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching, rotating prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway gets herself into trouble and her actions will impact her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/gifts).



> This was written for a secret Santa prompt fic exchange. Blood, sweat, and tears went into making a decent story before the deadline of a few weeks. Okay, okay. I exaggerate. Maybe just sweat. ;) I didn't have to write to all of the ideas in the prompt, I hit every one of these ideas/requests with pride in some shape or form. It wasn't easy but I did it, anyways. After all, it's a Christmas gift. And who doesn't like getting all of the gifts?
> 
> prompt:  
> JC (or JCA) angst. An away mission gone wrong. Perhaps a law is inadvertently broken or someone is "claimed" and the other has to fight to het the imprisoned/claimed one(s) back.
> 
> Many thanks to JAlexMac and TrekFlower for beta reading. <3
> 
> Just FYI: This is not a Christmas story.
> 
> Check out my notes at the end when you are done reading!

**Present.**

Kathryn finally sat down on the stone floor. The ground was cold and hard. She had been pacing and standing for over an hour. Her lower back started to ache and her stomach began to grumble. The only light in the room was a thin two-inch by seven-foot horizontal opaque strip within the wall seven feet up. The light was not a steady color, but changed over the course of time. The color gave off a burnt orange and purple tinge.

"What have I done?" Kathryn said to herself.

...

**Several days prior.**

"I think that will work. Great thinking, Wehren," Captain Kathryn Janeway said to the alien next to her and gave a pat on his arm. The Voyager crew and the Bedral-Djieg had been working together to try and find a solution to a shared problem affecting their power supplies.

The alien looked taken aback with a face of surprise.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

Suddenly, she felt strong grips on her arms and looked at the two Bedral-Djieg officers who held her.

Kathryn said, "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you when we get to our destination," one of the men said.

In a commanding tone she replied, "Get your hands off me and you will tell me what you are doing."

A few of her crew members who were scattered around noticed something was happening and made their way towards their captain.

"What is the problem here?" Ayala asked, moving in front of the others.

"Captain Janeway has committed a grave crime. We are taking her into custody."

The two Bedral security officers started to pull her away. Some of the Voyager crew advanced as well but she signaled them to stand down.

"Inform Chakotay and Tuvok!" She called as they quickly and forcefully took her away.

...

She felt the opaque cloth being put over her head.

"Why are you covering my face? Where are you taking me? Why am I being arrested?" Kathryn questioned.

They gave no reply. They continued to walk. Then they stopped, she heard an electronic whir, and then they started to walk again. She tried counting steps and turns but after a while it became pointless. She could feel a difference in the pressure, temperature, and smell of recirculating air. She could now hear the echoes of their shoes and she knew they were now inside.

The blindfold was taken off and she realized she was in a room with a clear glass-like walled entrance. There was another across from her. Kathryn figured these must be their holding cells.

"Why won't you tell me what I have done? I don't believe I know of any laws that I have broken that your chancellor has shared with us."

One of them answered and took off her combadge, "The magistrate will explain when she arrives."

They removed the restraints and left her, closing the door with a click behind them.

...

'Ayala to Chakotay.’

“Chakotay here.”

_‘The captain's been taken away, commander. By the Bedral authorities.’_

Chakotay's heart started to pound and he sat up from his chair.

"What? Why? Where did they take her?"

_‘They have not said why or where.’_

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

_‘No, not that we know of. The captain was, however, away from the rest of the team and none of us knew exactly what happened beforehand.’_

"Stay together for now. I'll talk to the chancellor and see what's going on. Chakotay out."

"I have the chancellor coming up now," Harry set up the communication and the chancellor appeared on the screen.

"Chancellor, I have been informed by my crew that Captain Janeway has been arrested. What is she accused of and where is she being held?"

_'I cannot tell you where she is at the moment but she is safe. She has committed a very serious crime among our people. She touched a man.’_

Confusion swept across Chakotay's face as well as others on the bridge.

"She touched a man? There was nothing in the laws that you shared with us that stated that was a crime."

_‘It’s an older law that has not been broken in many, many years. It is a social law, not a diplomatic law.’_

"I am sure the captain did not know about the law since that information was not shared with us. She would never have intentionally broken your laws. She is adamant about that."

_‘Even so, it is a grievous crime and is overseen by our Chief of Social Affairs.’_

Chakotay placed his arms behind his back and stood tall. "Out of respect, why is touching a male a serious crime?"

_‘A female touching a man, especially one who is married, destroys the family unit.’_

"Can you explain?"

_‘If a single woman touches a married man, she is trying to claim him by leaving her mark. The wife can smell the mark. It repels the wife and any children they have.’_

"So, if I am correct in what you are saying, by touching him, it is seen as trying to steal the man away from his family?"

_‘Correct.’_

"Does this apply to touches by males as well?"

_‘No. It is seen as an honor for a female to be touched by a male.’_

"That seems to be quite a contradiction."

_‘A man can have multiple wives. He can choose, but the woman has the choice to accept after his touch. However, future mates can see the mark he made even if she does not accept. A woman cannot offer to a male. Only the male can. She can be a wife of a male but not the woman with a husband or husbands of her own accord.’_

Irritated by the situation, Chakotay moved on. "Can we see the captain?"

_‘I'm afraid that is not possible at the moment. We have to talk with the victim and his family.’_

...

The guards along with another Bedral, dressed in different clothes, approached the door and spoke through the intercom system.

"I am Magistrate Dreq. Captain Janeway, you are found guilty of touching Wehren of the Western Province."

Kathryn approached the wall. "Is touching another person a crime? We were never informed."

"You are unmarried, yes?" Dreq asked.

A bit insulted, she asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Dreq stated plainly, "Wehren is married and has a family."

Kathryn shook her head and crossed her arms. "I am afraid I don't understand."

The magistrate tried to clarify. "You solicited him and made your foul and tainted mark on him. As a result, Wehren’s wife and children will repel him because you have not participated in the traditional joining process. That is, unless Wehren’s family stays with him, which is unlikely given the mark."

"Are you saying that Wehren's family will leave him because I touched him?"

"Yes."

"But I wasn't trying to solicit him. In my culture, I was touching him in congratulating his success. Nothing more. If I had known I would not have done so."

"We have already started to contact the victim and his family. "

"Can I see him? Talk to him?"

"Unanswerable," the magistrate quickly answered.

"When will my trial be?"

"Trial?"

"Yes. To determine my innocence."

"There is no trial. You have admitted to the crime and have witnesses. You are guilty."

"I did touch him but my actions were innocent!"

"It does not matter."

"What is my punishment expected to be, may I ask?"

"Five years imprisonment."

"Five years!"

"At which you can then marry Wehren."

Kathryn was aghast. "I have no intention of marrying Wehren. Or courting him. Let me be perfectly clear. I have no interest in him! I just touched him."

"Then maybe you should have asked if you could touch him, first." The magistrate said and walked away with the guards.

...

Ayala entered the ready room. "Commander, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. The captain was at a distance away from us. I should-"

"There's nothing you could have done, Mike. No one knew."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. She was on my watch. I was the security officer in charge. She's my responsibility."

Chakotay blinked. "I'm the first officer so she is my responsibility. Not yours."

Mike still stood there. "I volunteer for a rescue operation."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm lieutenant, but we need to try every diplomatic measure we can. That's what the captain would do and what she would want."

...

  
**Present day...plus a few more.**

One of the guards came and left a tray of food. Her stomach grumbled again at the smell of the food. She brought the tray over to the mat that was on the floor and started to eat.

Ten minutes later she knew something was wrong. Kathryn felt hot and her vision became blurry. She had eaten their food before but never had a reaction to it. The captain was only able to take one step before she violently upheaved the food she had just consumed. Her hand held onto her stomach while crouched over on her hand and knees. She started to sway and fell to her side.

...

"Still nothing on the captain's lifesigns?"

"Sorry, commander."

Tuvok came in from the turbolift onto the bridge.

"Report," Chakotay said to Tuvok.

"The Bedral-Djieg are taking this matter very seriously. What the captain has done is seen as both an egregious social and physical violation. They are adamant that she spend five years in prison."

Chakotay asked, "Were you able to see the captain?"

"No. They would not allow it."

...

She heard footsteps and quick chatter in alien language, which she couldn't understand because they took away her combadge after the magistrate had visited her. Kathryn opened her mouth to speak but she felt nausea wave over her again.

..

Ensign Harry Kim spoke. "Commander, we are being hailed."

"Onscreen," Chakotay ordered and stood up from his chair. The viewscreen flicked in front of them. "Magistrate."

_‘Commander, your captain is very ill. You should bring your doctor to my office.’_

"What have your doctors found?"

_‘They refuse to touch the prisoner.’_

Chakotay clenched his jaw. Without taking his eyes off of the viewscreen he commanded, "Tom, go with the Doctor."

Tom got up from his console and started heading towards the turbolift.

The magistrate said, ‘No, just the doctor.’

Tom looked at Chakotay for confirmation and the commander put out a hand to stop him.

"Chakotay to the Doctor. Beam down to the magistrate's office. The captain is ill."

_‘Her symptoms?’_

"Just be prepared for anything."

_‘Understood.’_

Chakotay faced the magistrate. "The Doctor is on his way. Now, if-"

The magistrate's screen turned off abruptly, leaving the stars in their view.

"Well, that was rude," Tom said.

"Harry, keep tabs on the Doctor. I want to know where he goes," Chakotay said.

"Aye, sir. "

...

"Captain?"

Kathryn opened her eyes hazily and squinted up at the person above her.

"Doctor? Is that you?" She croaked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Stomach aches a little. What happened? How are you here?"

He pressed a hypospray to alleviate the stomach ache.

"I was sent down to treat you. Apparently, due to your crime, the doctors refused to treat you."

"What happened?"

"They thought you were allergic to the food."

"I have never gotten sick until now."

"Which supports my theory that you were poisoned," he whispered.

Kathryn tilted her head to the side and looked towards the door.

The EMH asked, "Do you have an idea who may have done this?"

"No idea," she spoke warily.

...

Chakotay burst into the ready room and quickly sat down behind the desk. He turned on the computer and the magistrate appeared on the screen.

"Magistrate Dreq. Our doctor believes the captain has been poisoned while in your custody."

 _‘Poisoned?’_ The magistrate questioned.

"Yes." Chakotay replied with a resolute look on his face.

_‘That is outrageous. No one would dare try.’_

"Then why were you so urgent on receiving the doctor immediately?"

_‘We are unfamiliar with human anatomy.’_

"Your doctors did not even attempt to treat her." He was fuming inside.

_‘I cannot speak for them but I do not blame them. Our society shuns those who have committed that particular crime.’_

"What if this happens again? How can you ensure Captain Janeway's safety if she isn't safe in your own prison?"

Adamantly, she answered, _‘Our prisons are perfectly safe and your Doctor has given us information about your human health.’_

"Magistrate. The captain is not safe. Someone was able to poison her. You have said your doctors are not willing to treat her. Release her, for the sake of her safety."

_‘We cannot and will not release her. Commander Chakotay, you and your ship have an hour to leave our orbit. If you do not, we will open fire.’_

With that, the transmission ended.

...

"We can't leave her there. She didn't do anything wrong!" Tom argued in the briefing room.

Chakotay answered, "I know, but the Bedral don't see it that way."

The senior staff had gathered and Chakotay stood behind the head chair with his hand pressing down on it.

"We must go in. Please tell me how you plan on getting the captain out," B'Elanna voiced.

Tuvok asked, "Mister Kim, did you find out where the Bedral were holding the captain?"

He answered, "Underground. Seven and I were able to narrow it to the mountain range. However, we don't know how deep."

Ayala slapped the table and proclaimed, "Well, that's a start. When do we go?"

"Tom, Ayala, and the Doctor will be with me. We will take the Flyer once Voyager is out of sight. But first, we have some planning to do." The group smiled at their commander's words and went to work.

...

Kathryn had looked over her cell. She still felt a little weak but was strong enough to walk and stand. She couldn't find anything in the cell that would make it possible to escape.

"Come on, Chakotay. Get me out of here," she muttered while looking at the light fixture. She turned around and saw someone at the front of her cell.

She stepped forward. "Wehren?"

Wehren looked down at his hand. Kathryn noticed he was given her communicator to speak with her.

"I swear to you that I didn't know your customs about touching. I am known for patting members of my crew for emotional support, camaraderie, or congratulations, as in your case. It had nothing to do with romantic intentions."

Wehren's voice was shaky. "My wife... my children... they left me. Now my wife...ex-wife... is waiting to be touched by another man. Another man to be her husband...to be father to our children. However, with her age, it is unlikely."

"I'm so sorry."

Pained, he answered, "You can't imagine. Knowing you cannot be with the one you love. Waiting for someone else to take her. People...friends, peers, neighbors...staring and whispering as I walk by. Whispering that I may have wanted your touch so you could be exclusively mine."

Kathryn swallowed and gestured with her palms up. "I can talk to her. I can help her understand that it was an accident."

Wehren shook his head. "She won't listen. She says she cannot stand my mark. As if I betrayed her."

"We can still try. Please."

He shook his head. "They say when you get out that we can marry. Maybe...if I cannot get anyone else... and if I forgive...I may spare you in your loneliness. For now, I will say goodbye to let you think about the destruction you have caused to my family." He gave the combadge to the guards and then started to walk away.

"Wehren! Wehren!" she called to no avail.

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. She had been here for a week, based on the routines of her day.

Besides the Doctor, she had seen no one and had not heard from her crew. According to the Doctor, they weren't allowed to see her. Even the guards wouldn't communicate with her.

"Damn it," she scolded herself.

...

Captain Janeway didn't know how long she had been imprisoned for. Her mind started to wander. Started to wander to the time she was in a Cardassian prison and to the time in the Void.

The cell was eerily quiet. She was used to hearing the hum of engines. Something. Anything. But the cells had nothing but pure silence.

Kathryn felt thin. She couldn't trust the food ever since she was poisoned and barely nibbled on what was given to her.

She ran her hand through her hair and she sat down in her gray prison jumpsuit. "Come on, Chakotay. Where are you?"

....

"There. That'll do it," the Doctor said as he put the finishing cosmetic touches on Chakotay’s face. Chakotay looked at the Bedral looking back at him in the mirror the Doctor provided.

"When we get to the Alpha Quadrant I should be awarded for my cosmetic artwork."

Chakotay hopped off the biobed in his Bedral clothing. He felt like he was going to Quarra again, stirring uncomfortable memories. "Thanks Doc."

Ayala, Tom, and Harry were also disguised as Bedral with the appropriate attire.

"Let's get to the Flyer. It's ready to go," Tom said.

Chakotay gave a nod and they headed down the corridor.

....

"Chakotay!" Harry said and pointed.

They had just entered onto the prison grounds when cells started to move.

"Maybe it's activated when some pass code hasn't been set."

"Must be what the guards had on their boots." Ayala suggested from their stakeouts.They had to hurry. They quickly looked at each cell as they went by.

But this was only the first floor.

Of three prisons.

This one appeared to have the least security from the information they were able to gather.

Chakotay ordered, "Split up. That way we'll cover more ground." Chakotay was wondering why no guards were running looking for intruders. It didn't feel right.

…

They ran past the cells with their prisoners looking curiously through the clear walls, wondering if the Bedral-looking visitors were for them. The cells rotated horizontally, which was not too big of a problem. However, when the individual cell reached the end of a rotation, the cell would be shifted up in a floor while the top cell was sent straight to the bottom floor in front-and-back in an elevator-type system. Chakotay started to wonder how many of the cell occupants became motion-sick. While peering in each cell he was also on the lookout for any type of switch that could stop the cells from moving.

 _‘I found the captain! She's on the second level,’_ Ayala said through Chakotay's arm combadge implant.

Chakotay made his way up and met the other two as they walked with the moving cell.

"Captain!" Chakotay called.

"Captain'!" Mike called.

"Captain?' Harry called.

They knocked on the clear wall but she appeared asleep. Chakotay banged on the wall. "Kathryn!' She didn't move.

"What's wrong with her? Can she not hear us?"

Ayala looked around. "Must be soundproof on the inside."

Harry placed a phaser to the door's entrance and they joined in. Finally, it gave way with a shove of their arms.

Chakotay went in and kneeled on the floor. He shook her arm and said, "Captain?"

She finally opened her eyes. "Who are you? Are you new guards?"

Realizing that they looked like Bedral, Chakotay said, "Captain. It's me, Chakotay. Ayala is beside me. Harry is outside the cell."

"Chakotay?"

"Let's get you home." He and Ayala helped her up by her arm.

They tried to hurry out of the cell but Kathryn was moving very slowly.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay said.

She answered, "I'm just... I'm so out of it."

"We need to get out of here, fast. If you'll permit me, captain. Here." Ayala gathered around her legs and back and lifted her. She held onto him and he carried her out of the cell with Chakotay following.

"Tom," Harry said to his arm as the men came out, "We have the captain. We're on our way.'

"There!" The rescue team heard a guard shout and they bolted, traversing through the caverns.

The guard reached Chakotay and knocked the phaser from his hand. "Keep going!" He yelled to Ayala and Harry. He and the guard struggled and Chakotay threw him a right hook and knocked the guard out cold before running to catch up with the men. Eventually, light peered out at the caverns entrance and they made their way to the Flyer.

They made it on board and saw guards running towards the ship.  
"Get us out of here, Tom!" Ayala yelled.

Tom pulled out away from the planet without hesitation.

"You can set me down now, lieutenant," Kathryn said.

"Oh," Ayala realized he was still holding her. He gently stood her by a chair and she sat down.

Chakotay placed a hand on her hair and leaned down. "How are you feeling?"

Kathryn said, "Glad to be out of there, Chakotay."

"You know what I mean."

"Drowsy."

Although he knew she was avoiding the question, he continued. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Okay." He said, unconvinced with her answers.

"I'm fine."

Tom interjected with, "We've got company!" Several ships were on their tail. Tom used his finesse to try to outmaneuver them. "Paris to Voyager. We need some backup."

 _‘Understood,’_ Tuvok's voice sounded.

Voyager came in range and fought off the ships, which retreated.

...

In sickbay, the Doctor said, "It looks like they gave you a sedative, captain. Most likely a method used to keep their prisoners calm."

"Anything else?" Chakotay asked.

"A little undernourished but besides that, she's fine, commander."

"I'm right here," the captain said pointedly.

"Sorry, captain," the Doctor said, "You are free to go. Just take the next two days off to get your nourishment back up. I'll send a list of meals to the replicator in your quarters."

She nodded and headed out the door without a word.

Chakotay, who was now back to looking like himself, gave a glance at the Doctor, questioning why she didn't argue and the Doctor just shrugged and lifted his eyebrows.

Chakotay followed her out. "You didn't argue with the Doctor. Is that a first?"

Kathryn sighed and said, "I'm tired and I just want a bath, all right?"

He heard between the lines, 'I am not ready to talk.'

"Okay. At least let me walk you to your quarters."

She gave a nod. They walked to the turbolift and Chakotay pressed the panel to open it.

"Chakotay, your hand!" Kathryn said. His knuckles had been split when he fought the guard.

"It's fine," he said. "I'll have the Doc check it out after I walk you to your door."

Kathryn teased, "Because your mission is not complete yet?"

He smirked and a dimple popped out. "Never."

They rode the turbolift and she said quietly, "Do I want to know how many protocols were broken in the rescue attempt?"

"No."

Kathryn gave a sigh and Chakotay couldn't decipher if it was a good or a bad sigh. They walked down the corridor and made it to the captain's door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"At least, not on duty," Chakotay reminded her with a lifted eyebrow.

She nodded and before she turned to go inside, her first officer said with warmth, "I'm here. I'm always here. You know that, right?"

Kathryn looked at him and reached out for his arm before clutching her hand a fist and slowly dropping it.

"I know. Thanks, Chakotay." She went into her quarters.

Chakotay didn't miss what had happened. She stopped herself from touching him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," Kathryn called when the door chimed.

Chakotay entered her quarters. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you'd care to have lunch with me."

"So early in the morning?" she questioned him.

She was in an oversized sweater, and leggings with a blanket draped around her.

"It's just past one."

"It is? Computer, what time is it?"

_'It is 13:09.'_

She ran hand through her hair. "Oh, I didn't realize. That sounds nice but I'm not hungry and I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"I promised the Doctor that you'd eat. Do you want to tell him?"

She frowned.

"You could be dressed in a potato sack and I would still ask you to lunch. "

She sighed and relented. "Okay."

"Kathryn..."

"My circadian rhythm is screwed, that's all. They never turned the lights off or dimmed them. It was the Mammoth Cave experiment."

"Pardon?"

"Over four-hundred years ago some scientists did a study. They spent around a month in the Mammoth Caves and realized that humans were dependent on sunlight to keep a regular circadian rhythm. That's why we have different lighting on the ship."

Chakotay knew she was using it to cover up why she slept so late but he let it go.

"Well, I'm sure they ate in those caves, too."

...

Kathryn was quiet while they ate.

"Penny for your thoughts. And if that's not good enough, ration for your thoughts," Chakotay said.

She was blunt. "I ruined someone's life."

"It wasn't-"

"I don't care. Chakotay..." she paused, "Wehren's family shunned him. His wife left him. Society disapproves of him. I ruined his life forever and I can't fix it."

She placed her napkin on the table and stood up, making her way to the viewport. Kathryn wrapped her arms around her.

Chakotay got up and followed.

"No you can't. Not everything can be fixed." He reached her and said, "But there are things that can and we need to focus on what can be fixed."

...

**The next day.**

"You look nice today, captain. New lipstick?" Ayala said to her in the turbolift.

"Uh, no," she answered curiously.

"Hair? Makeup?"

"No."

"Well, whatever it is, you look nice today. "

"Thank you, lieutenant."

"I'm going to grab some lunch. Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't."

"Come join me."

Suspicious, she said, "Who's asking? The Doctor? Chakotay? Neelix?"

"I am the one asking. Join me for lunch, captain."

"Alright."

...

They sat down to eat in the mess hall after getting their food.

"So how are you doing lately, Lieutenant Ayala?"

"I'm doing well."

"Is Tuvok running you all into the ground yet?"

"Not just yet," Mike chuckled and took a bite of his food. Then he asked, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine. What is fine? Define fine. Besides yourself, of course."

Kathryn did not know what to make of it. She had never been called out to define, "fine," for anyone. She also didn't know what to make of the pass Ayala just made at her. She looked around the mess hall but no one was paying attention to the conversation.

"I...um..." she cleared her throat, "am the same. Nothing more and less."

"That's vague."

"I don't know what else to say. It is what it is."

She ate more of her food and saw Chakotay walking over towards them.

"Ayala. Captain," Chakotay greeted.

"Commander," Kathryn said.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch but I have the data you asked for." Chakotay held out a PADD to her.

"Thank you. Care to join us?"

He sat down. "Is that Neelix's new dish?"

"Yes. It's not bad."

"Looks... slimy." Chakotay didn't like slimy food and his face demonstrated that fact.

"It's not too bad."

Chakotay winced. "No, that's okay."

Kathryn looked over the data while the men talked a bit. She sighed and said, "It won't work," and handed it back to Chakotay. "Look at section 31."

Chakotay read it over and furrowed his brows. "I see what you mean. Well, it was a nice theory. "

"Was," she said sarcastically and drank her coffee.

"How much coffee have you been drinking?"

"Why?"

"You seem... hyper."

"Hyper?"

"Hyper."

"That must be it," Ayala said.

"What?" She faced Ayala.

"You're more energized. Lively."

She looked at both men. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Ayala asked "You haven't noticed?"

"I've noticed that I've been busy."

"You've been drinking too much coffee," Chakotay said.

"This is my second cup!" The captain was exasperated.

Chakotay looked at her with disbelief.

Her first officer advised her, "Stop drinking coffee. You've had too much."

"I won’t and I haven’t," Kathryn defended.

"Let the woman have her vice, Chakotay. She's not hurting anybody. So, she's a bit jumpy. That's not necessarily a bad thing..."

Both of them looked at Mike. The way he ended his husky and lascivious words and leaned over made them pause.

"Well, enjoy your lunch, gentlemen, " Kathryn said with exasperation and left the table.

"What was that about?" Chakotay asked.

Ayala said innocently, "What was what about?"

"You know."

"Jumpy is not necessarily a bad thing. She's just more energetic than she has been in a long time."

"Yeah," Chakotay said, eyeing Ayala curiously.

...

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy." Kathryn told herself. "Energetic?"

Thirteen hours later, she couldn't sleep. She was wide awake and she had not had a drop of coffee since lunch, just to prove Chakotay wrong.

The next night was the same and she decided to go for a walk to the holodeck.

She was so focused in her thoughts she didn't notice Ayala approaching her. "Burning the midnight oil? It's rather late."

"I wish. Can't sleep. You, lieutenant?"

"Just got off shift. Going to the holodeck?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you checked out Tom's latest holodeck creation?"

"No, as a matter-of-fact, I haven't."

"Let me show you."

"Oh, no. You must be tired."

"Actually, I'm not. Plus, it will help us wind down after a day of work. We can check it out."

She hesitated.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Mike held out an arm and she reached out to take it. However, she stopped her arm, placing it back by her side and walked on.

"What was that?" He said as he walked beside her.

"What?"

"What just happened."

They approached the holodeck and Ayala punched in the program and the door opened.

"You were going to take my arm and then you stopped yourself."

She rubbed her hands along her arms as if she was cold. "So, I didn't, that's all."

They entered the simulation.

"I noticed you've done that before. You flinch when you are about to touch someone."

"I don't."

"You have and I think you've noticed."

"It's nothing," she snapped.

"You look hurt when you pull away."

She looked at the holodeck.

He asked, "Are you afraid?"

"No."

He turned towards her. "Then touch me."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Touch me."

She walked to him just like it was nothing. She put her arm up and her hand suddenly stopped in the air just an inch from his shoulder.

"Like this," Mike said warmly. He took her wrist and gently placed it on his arm.

"See?"

His hand was still on her wrist, and he moved his thumb in circles.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Your thumb," the captain said as a warm tingling sensation went down her arm.

"I'm just admiring your hands."

He moved her hand to his chest and took the other hand, also placing it on his chest as well.

"You're a beautiful woman. Strong, brave, and caring."

"I..."

"You are." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Her mind was racing. "Ayala," she whispered.

He whispered, "Call me Mike. We're off duty, Kathryn."

Hearing her name was a great feeling. His mouth closed in towards hers. Upon contact, Mike's lips were warm on hers.

She let out a breath she was holding. They tasted each other and moved towards the wall. Kathryn pressed her lips into his mouth. It became hot and heavy very quickly. She stopped and moved away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mike asked.

"No...I...I don't understand. I don't understand myself."

Mike looked confused and his commanding officer looked lost.

"I can't explain it. See you tomorrow," she stammered and abruptly left the holodeck.

Kathryn's mind was so wrapped up in the moment with a thousand thoughts racing through her mind.

They said she was energetic. Energetic!

She let Ayala kiss her and she returned it.

She was so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on here?" Chakotay snapped when he entered Kathryn's quarters.

Ayala turned his head and moved his arms, which were on either side of their captain resting on bulkhead. "I think you can see for yourself, Chakotay."

Chakotay grabbed him by his arms with a scowl and moved him. "Get away from her," he growled.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong and neither is she. Kissing is not a crime. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm giving you a final warning," Chakotay seethed and pulled at his uniform jacket and tossed it on the couch.

Ayala stood up straight and lifted his chin up in defiance. "No."

Chakotay threw a punch, hitting Ayala across the jaw and it was on. Ayala threw one as well, but across the first officer's cheekbone. Chakotay launched his body towards Ayala and they fell onto the floor.

Kathryn yelled, "Stop! Both of you! That's an order!"

But they continued wrestling each other.

"She's not yours, Mike. She's mine!"

"Funny, never would have guessed," he replied.

Their bodies writhed as they tried to assert their dominance. Chakotay was able to put Ayala in a chokehold.

"Please! Stop!" Kathryn shrieked. She reached out to grab him but she had trouble doing so. Finally, the men's movements in the struggle moved her arm and her hand pressed on Chakotay’s bare arm.

Then it was as if lightning had struck.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay stopped when he saw her collapse on both of them as if she was a marionette with its strings cut. He released Ayala and sat her up.

"Kathryn!" Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

Ayala coughed and rubbed his neck.

"Chakotay to sickbay. Three to beam out."

...

"What happened?" The Doctor said as he looked at the battered men and unconscious captain.

"She suddenly passed out."

"What did she do before she became unconscious?"

"She touched my arm and then just collapsed."

The EMH scanned her entire body with a frown. "The captain has some severe brain imbalances and may even have some synaptic damage."

He injected her with several hyposprays and said, "The imbalances can be corrected but the rest is still the same. I will have to have further study but right now she's in some sort of coma-like state."

"Will she recover?"

"Too soon to say."

"What happened to you, two?" Lieutenant Paris pitched.

"Nothing." They both said.

Tom took a dermal regenerator and healed their facial injuries.

"You should have stood down," Chakotay muttered under gritted teeth.

"You're the one with the problem Chakotay, not me," Ayala said coolly.

Chakotay moved at him and Tom tried to hold him back.

"What the hell is going on?" Tom barked.

Everything went to hell quickly when Tom couldn't hold Chakotay back and there was a full out brawl.

The EMH pressed his combadge. "Doctor to Tuvok! We need security down in Sickbay immediately for Chakotay and Ayala."

After a brief pause he heard, _‘Acknowledged.’_

...

"Great, Chakotay. Now we can't see what the doctor finds in sickbay," Ayala said in the brig.

"You know she isn't yours, Mike," Chakotay said from the other cell.

"And why would you think that? She's not with anyone. You haven't made a move."

Chakotay stated, "She knows how I feel about her and she feels the same way. It doesn't need to be said between us. The captain is mine, Mike."

"Yet, she went with a younger and better looking man," he sneered.

Chakotay yelled in the next cell, "If it wasn't for this forcefield-"

"You'd what?!" Ayala yelled back.

"That is enough!" Tuvok said loudly as he entered.

"Chakotay started it," Ayala chimed in a lower voice.

...

"Tuvok to the Doctor."

_'Yes?'_

"I believe you will need to have the commander and lieutenant come to sickbay. Separately, of course."

_'More scrapes?'_

"I believe they need their heads examined."

The Doctor says sarcastically over the comm, _'That goes without saying.'_

...

  
Thirty minutes later.

"Ensign Kim, please report to sickbay immediately."

...

Harry passed by two security officers who were stationed in front of sickbay. "Hey....Doc," Harry said as he entered sickbay with the captain on a biobed, Ayala and Chakotay with Tuvok, and the Doctor.

"What's going on?" Harry said with hesitation.

The Doctor approached him and scanned him." He hasn't been affected. Mr. Kim, when you went to rescue the captain, was there any time you were not with the commander or the lieutenant? Trace your memory."

Harry shifted his stance and said, "Uh, well, we went into the prison together. We split up in the hallway. Then the captain was found. Chakotay and Ayala went into the cell and I kept watch in the hallway. We were together after that."

"It must have something to do with the cell," the EMH said to himself.

Harry looked confused, as he should.

Thankfully, the Doctor cleared the confusion for him. "The others had their brain functions altered. Commander Chakotay's personality has been changed to make him extremely possessive or jealous. Lieutenant Ayala, on the other..." he cleared his voice, "sexual. The captain has several things going on with her. From what I have gathered from the crew and my scans... she's been susceptible to suggestions and has been in both manic and depressive states, not too dissimilar from what used to be known as bipolar disorder."

The EMH continued, "I am also concerned with the captain's arms and hands. She has some sort of sensitivity in the receptors in her fingers and palm. It would make touching especially agonizing for her."

Chakotay said, "But she touched consoles without looking like she was in pain."

"But she has hesitated in touching people," Ayala chimed in.

"Do you think it has to do with what happened on Bedral? That it is some sort of punishment?" Chakotay asked.

"That certainly looks like a possibility," Tuvok said. "Can it be fixed?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor answered.

...

The Doctor worked on Chakotay and Ayala.

"I think you men will be fine. It was a powder-like substance, similar to a hallucinogenic, that was able to, in simple terms, be wiped off. You should be back to normal tomorrow."

"How is she?" Chakotay asked.

"I believe I have a theory on how to wake her up but it may also kill her."

"What is it?"

"I think that if you, commander, place your hand within hers, it will act as a resuscitative jolt to her system. I believe I can help with the personality traits, but the hands are another story. Even if she wakes up, she may not be able to have direct skin-on-skin contact."

"Damned Bedrals," Ayala said.

"Is there any other option?" Chakotay asked.

"Besides just waiting, I'm afraid not," the Doctor replied.

"I'll do it." Chakotay walked over to Kathryn. He leaned and whispered into her ear, "You should have said something, Kathryn. You knew something. I'm sorry. I have to do this and it may kill you or put you in terrible pain but I've got to try."

He took her hand. Nothing happened. "Come on. Come on."

Then suddenly, the captain let out an excruciating cry and opened her eyes.

"Let go, let go commander!" The Doctor said.

Chakotay let her hand go.

She arched back in piercing shrieks. They started to become sobs as tears poured out from the corners of her eyes on the biobed.

The EMH placed a hand and said, "You're safe, captain. You're in sickbay."

She was choking on her tears.

Ayala asked, "How are you feeling?"

Her hands and arms were trembling and were tight against her chest. "I..." Kathryn's lips trembled. Chakotay soothed, "It's okay. It's okay." She covered her eyes with the back of her hands.

The EMH placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you in pain?"

She just continued to cry.

"Can I?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, but avoid the hands."

He stroked her forehead and she started to calm down. Chakotay repeated the EMH's words. "Are you in pain?"

"My arms...hands...feel on fire...I don't think I can move them from my face right now. My head is splitting."

The Doctor moved her arms down to her sides. There were burn-like vein marks along her inner arms down to her fingertips.

The Doctor scanned her and took out a dermal regenerated and healed them.

"Better?"

The captain mumbled, "The same. Can...I have something for it?"

"I'm sorry, captain. I still need to study this effect on you."

"How about a cooling pack?" Ayala asked and Kathryn nodded.

The Doctor said "That will be fine." He gathered a pack and placed it on her forehead. "How is that?"

"Feels good." She said and melted under it. Eventually she fell asleep.

....

The next day the Doctor asked the captain some questions when she awoke.

"Did you know anything about the reactions of your hands?"

Kathryn answered, "Whenever I tried to touch someone it would be like there was a forcefield preventing me from doing so and a sense of fear. I could touch objects and have no reaction, no problems. I think I can touch clothing without pain but I still have that fear and limitation in my mind. I know that I can be touched without any problems."

"Do you remember the Bedral ever performing a procedure on you while in prison?"

"No, but I remember feeling suddenly very lethargic one day and it wasn't going away. I think I may have known subconsciously."

"Well, they sure did a number on you."

Afterwards, the Doctor had her touch a variety of objects to see how her brain reacted to it.

He then said, "Now, try and touch someone."

Tuvok was there with them and Kathryn walked over to him. She reached out with her hand hovering a few inches from his uniform. Her breathing increased and her hand started to tremble while her eyes started to water. Her cortical sensor was making high-pitched wails.

"Captain, you can put your hand down now," the EMH said.

She put it down and took a deep breath. Tuvok placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright, captain." He could see her dismay.

"Interesting. Yes, there are definite changes to your brain functions. I am going to have to do surgery, captain. The nanoprobes have worked on your brain but there's still work to be done with the skin's connection to your synapses."

"Do you think surgery will work? That I'll be able to go back to normal?" Kathryn asked.

"I have my hopes but I will tell you that it may not work. You may have to wear gloves the rest of your life."

....  
The next day.

"Doctor, will you excuse us for a moment?" Chakotay asked after he was updated on the captain's upcoming surgery.

"Of course. Computer, deactivate EMH."

"Nervous?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes." Kathryn looked down at her lap.

"It will be fine."

"This is my hell. My punishment, Chakotay. "

"Come here," he opened his arms and put them around her. She buried her face into his chest.

"We need to talk about what happened, Kathryn."

"I know."

"I need to apologize for how I reacted. I wasn't completely myself."

"I think Ayala needs more of an apology than I."

"I already apologized to him. What I said was not completely myself... but I think some truth came out."

Kathryn moved away from his chest and waited for him to continue.

"I do have feelings for you, Kathryn. Romantic ones. I should have told you before but I just assumed you knew. "

She opened her mouth and he continued.

"But if you're with Mike...I understand. I won't interfere."

"Oh, Chakotay...I... believed you did but I wasn't sure. I... feel the same... but I also don't know how I feel about Ayala. I don't know how much of what happened was because of what was done to us or if I am also interested in him. I feel a bit stuck."

He nodded. "I can understand that."

"I just need to figure this all out."

"All the time you need."

She gave a small smile and said, "Thank you."

...

She opened her eyes.

"Hello, captain," the EMH asked.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. We were able to remove most of the adaptations to your nervous system and I believe we have severed the connection to your brain. Your arm, wrist, and hands will be very tender. How is your head?"

"Fine, I guess."

Kathryn propped herself up and she winced. She gently rubbed her inner arms and moved her fingers a little.

"They are very sensitive."

"We should wait until tomorrow to see if they are back to normal."

...

Kathryn moved her hand toward him. She was worried but she was not feeling any restrictions or anything preventing her from touching. Her hands slowly inched towards Chakotay's hand.

"Good thing I put lotion on my hands," he warmly joked.

"Huh?" She said, missing the joke.

"Relax. You are so strung up right now, Kathryn. If it's fine, it's fine. If it isn't...well, we are in sickbay and the Doc is right here."

She nodded. She took a breath and touched his hand. Seconds felt very long as they awaited any sort of reaction.

In order to make her feel comfortable, Chakotay said "Phew. Good thing we don't have cooties."

Kathryn laughed a little.

"You know, cooties _**were**_ real," Tom interjected.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

Tom defended, "No, seriously. They were in reference to lice soldiers got in the trenches of World War I."

The captain and the first officer lifted their eyebrows.

"Like I said, it's good we don't have cooties," Chakotay joked.

"Your historical knowledge never ceases to amaze. Maybe we're not giving Tom enough work, commander." Kathryn said with a smirk.

"You know what? Perhaps you're right," Chakotay played along.

"Oh, what's that? I am needed on the bridge now, " Tom said and left.

"Can I leave?" Kathryn asked the Doctor.

"How are your arms and hands?"

"Still sensitive like large bruises."

The Doctor said, "Yes, you may go. You're still off duty until we can make sure that this isn't temporary."

She gave a nod.

The Doctor said, "Let me know if you are feeling any ill effects or if you need anything."

"Of course, Doctor," she said and left sickbay with Chakotay next to her.

When they entered her quarters she shivered.

"Cold?"

She was mostly in uniform but was wearing the gray t-shirt because of the surgery.

"My arms are cold. I'm going to get a cardigan." She returned with a soft and loose fitting green cardigan so it wouldn't irritate her skin.

The door chime sounded and she said, "Come in."

Lieutenant Ayala came in. "Captain. Commander."

She greeted, "Hello, lieutenant."

"Should I come back? Am I interrupting?"

"No, by all means."

"How did the surgery go?" Ayala asked.

"So far as I know I'm back to normal."

"Good. Good." Ayala looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted his stance. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Uh, goodnight, Captain. Commander." He turned to leave.

Chakotay said, "Mike. You can say what you wanted to say. Or I can leave if you need me to. "

Mike turned back.

"No, it's alright."

"You two need to talk. I'll see you tomorrow. Captain," Chakotay said.

"See you tomorrow, Commander."

"Captain. Mike," and with a nod to both Chakotay left her quarters.

"Captain, I-"

"We both had our minds altered, Ayala."

"Ma'am. That wasn't me. I'm not like that."

"I know. But according to the Doctor and an earlier discussion I had with Chakotay, it also brought out parts of ourselves that were already there to begin with, whether it was on your end...or mine."

"Captain?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. Not as your captain but as a person. Have you had romantic interests for me?"

He cleared his throat and hesitated. "Yes."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a year or so that I've really thought about it."

"I see."

"Look, I can understand if you want what happened between us to end. It was...but I understand that things have changed since then."

"Mike. I am not sure I want it to." He was surprised at Kathryn's words and she continued, "But I also need you to know that I also... have feelings for someone else, too."

"Chakotay. "

She nodded. "So as you can see, I'm at a bit of an impasse here."

He gave a nod.

"So I'm not stopping this...or saying no."

She sat down on her couch.

"I'm saying it felt wonderful. But I also want to experience that with a man who, quite frankly, I've been interested in for years. I'm not saying no to him, either, or saying it can't happen. "

"I'm a bit confused."

"That makes three of us."

Ayala clarified, "An open casual relationship between us? You, Chakotay, and I?"

She thought about it. "I suppose so."

"What does Chakotay think of this?"

"He said it was my choice. What do you think?"

"I've enjoyed my time with you and would like to continue. If he is fine with it, then so am I."

He stepped closer to her and gently held her cheek.

"You should get some rest after your surgery. We'll talk again some more tomorrow, hmm?"

"Yes. That sounds good. "

"Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Goodnight, Mike."

...

"Captain? Captain?"

She felt something on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Captain, wake up."

"Huh?" She slowly bunched the pillow closer to her head and opened her eyes.

Chakotay, Ayala, and the Doctor were all there beside her bed.

"What are you all doing here?"

"You weren't responding to my com, Captain," the Doctor said.

"Hmm," she sighed sleepily.

"How do you feel? How's your head?" He started scanning her with his medical tricorder.

"My head feels fine but it feels like you interrupted a deep REM cycle."

"My findings are that nothing is wrong. It appears that her brain is processing the new changes. Your cortical sensor is still there and is not detecting anything. We should let you sleep. When you get up and have breakfast, come down to sickbay."

"M'kay Doctor." The three men smiled as she closed her eyes, cuddling her pillow.

...

"They feel stiff," Kathryn said as she looked down at her arms and stretched her fingers.

The EMH flexed her wrist back and then went to his tools.

"Apparently. Your skin is adjusting to the changes."

The Doctor gave the captain a muscle relaxant.

"I suggest massaging the arms and hands each day."

...

Later that day.

"Commander, are you busy?" Kathryn called over the combadge.

‘Not at the moment.’

"Can you come to my quarters, please? I need you to help me with something."

'On my way.'

He arrived in five minutes. "Chakotay, I need your hands."

"My hands?"

"You are the best massager I know." She looked at her arms and hands. "They've been stiff. The Doctor gave me a muscle relaxant but he said I should massage them each day until the skin has adjusted. However, I have trouble doing it myself and would rather avoid sickbay. Could you-"

'Of course. Say no more.'

Kathryn smiled and sat down on the couch. Chakotay sat down next to her and she held her arms out to him. His large bronze hands started at her upper arm.

"We found an M-class planet today."

"Really?"

"Yes, with a variety of ecosystems. Forests, beaches, and mountains. I asked for more scans of the planet. I think it's about time we had some shore leave."

"No," she said a little too firmly.

"Why? The crew haven't had shore leave in several months."

She looked down at her arms and he understood.

"Kathryn. That was a trade deal with the Bedral in which there was a mistake in communication. This planet looks sparsely inhabited, believe it or not."

"Yes, you're right. Sorry. I didn't mean to shut you down so quickly."

"I understand your apprehension through no fault of your own. I think it will be a nice break for all of us, including you."

"I do admit I feel a bit cooped up lately since the prison, and with all the medical procedures I haven't used the holodeck."

"Then that settles it. If Tuvok gives the okay, we'll give a week of shore leave."

"Agreed."

"Good thing, too. I think Naomi is driving Sam a bit stir crazy right now," he joked.

Kathryn chuckled.

He continued on to her right arm.

"The Doctor could have done this for you."

"Yes, but I'd like to be able to feel my arms after it," she said sarcastically.

"True. The EMH needs some upgrades on soft massage."

Chakotay's fingers made it to her wrist and she gave a sharp intake.

"Too much?"

"It feels good. It just feels tighter there. Keep going."

He did and used his thumb and rubbed circles in her palm. "Ayala told me what you said to him."

She bit her lip.

"Are you really open to that kind of relationship between the three of us?"

Kathryn blurted, "You object."

"No, no, I didn't say that. It's just that you haven't been open to having a relationship before."

"I guess my perspective has shifted. When Ayala and I kissed... it felt relieving. Like a weight was lifted. It felt good...I liked it." Chakotay shifted but continued to massage her fingers. "But I also wanted it to be you, too."

Their eyes locked on one another.

She shook her head and said, "If you won't... or if you can't... then I won't."

Chakotay took both of her hands into his. Kathryn couldn't read him and her heart was pounding. He said seriously, "I have waited for a long time. Years, Kathryn, for my chance... "

She swallowed and bit her lip. Waiting for rejection, she looked down at her lap.

"And I will take it. I will take this chance. Even if it's with Mike."

He leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers. They were warm and tender. She opened her mouth, inviting him in. Chakotay's hand caressed her face as their tongue moved around each other freely, moving to the nape of her neck. The other moved around her waist. The passion made them gulp the air as it moved between the warm moisture shared between their lips.

"Kathryn, if we continue right now, I can't be responsible for what may happen next."

"Continue."

Chakotay removed his jacket and tossed it aside. Her fingers, with very slight hesitation due to their current state, fished underneath his shirt before he peeled it off, revealing his bronze body. Chakotay lifted her shirt up and she raised her arms for him to take it off.

"Computer, privacy lock."

They kissed once again. Chakotay unfastened his pants and she worked on hers. He helped her stand and then shrugged them off with their boots and socks, leaving them only in their underwear.

"God, I want you Kathryn."

"Then take me."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom before laying her down. He slid a hand over her stomach while he joined her in bed. It slid down under her panties and down to her folds.

"Feel my touch," he said with honey dripping from his voice.

Kathryn's body jerked at the intrusion and invited his fingers in with her moans.

"Ohhhh, Chakotay...that feels so good," she said airily.

His other hand worked a breast as he observed her reactions as her chest moved.

"You're so beautiful, Kathryn."

He climbed over her and she touched his chest. He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently sucked on each digit and kissed her hand before placing it in his engorged boxers.

"Touch me."

Her fingers stroked the tight skin that made up his member. Chakotay unhooked her bra and slipped it off her. He placed a mouth on her breasts and started to mould them. She let go of him as she arched back and placed her hands on his waist.

He slid her panties down and off her body and took his boxers off as well. His large hands spread the legs open of the woman he loved and he worked himself into her. She was tight so he moved slowly as her fluids made her cavern slick. Then a rhythm began. Kathryn's hands loosely roamed his back, careful not to press firmly. His mouth kept the moans from spilling out into the air by sealing hers with his. Her increased breathing and sounds indicated she was on her way. He lifted her legs around him and slipped his hands under her butt, pressing her against him. He thrusted into her, making her moan for more.

"Come for me, my love."

She started to clamp down on him and he made the final thrusts count. She cried out when she reached her peak, with him letting out a loud grunt as he spilled his seed into her.

"Oh, Kathryn. I love you."

He moved the sweaty hair away from her forehead.

"I feel the same way, Chakotay."

...

Shore leave was approved. The crew was relieved and groups took turns.

'Roughing it again, aren't we captain?" Chakotay said.

She let out a knowing smirk at the commander as she had the tent pop open with a click of a button. She wanted to say something but not with the crew still in earshot.

...

It felt like a summer night.

If Kathryn didn't know better, she could swear that Chakotay intentionally planned the shore leave groups so that B’Elanna and Tom and Harry wouldn't be there at the same time as their group as she looked around the fire.

Eventually, the group all mentioned going to bed and headed to their respective tents. Once in her tent, Kathryn took off her boots and jacket before starting on her new cup of coffee.

Half an hour later, she heard footsteps approach her tent.

"Captain, it’s Lieutenant Ayala. May I come in?"

"Enter."

Moments later, Chakotay also approached the tent and was welcomed in.

"We'll have to be quiet," Ayala whispered.

"Not as quiet as you think." A naughty smile was let out by Chakotay. "I already activated a mobile dampening field around the tent."

"Chakotay, won't that be suspicious?" Kathryn said in her normal voice now.

"Do you think anyone is going to be willing to interrupt the captain's sleep on shore leave?"

She pondered and said, "True."

The three of them looked at each other. They had separately had their own dalliance but this was the first time they were doing it together.

"So we're doing this," Mike said.

Chakotay nodded and tugged an ear. "I guess so."

Kathryn looked at them. "We don't have to-"

"No." Both men said at the same time.

"I am not backing out," Mike said.

Chakotay said, "Neither am I. We all agreed to this."

Kathryn said, "I admit, I don't know how this is going to work... how this works."

Both men chuckled in agreement.

"Maybe this will help." Ayala quickly took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

Kathryn giggled and blushed as Chakotay smiled and did the same.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve you two?"

"Absolutely nothing," Chakotay husked and gave her a kiss. Mike went behind her and loosened her jacket and took it off. Chakotay lifted her shirt over her head and Mike placed kisses on her bare shoulders. Kathryn let out a sigh of contentment and let her head fall back. Chakotay used it to his advantage and kissed the apple of her neck. He then trailed down to her decolletage. Mike trailed kisses down her back, causing more goosebumps to form on her skin. Mike unhooked her bra clip and slid it off of her shoulders and onto the ground. Chakotay took her breasts into his hands. When he moved his hands down around her butt and down the front of her pants, Ayala took over for him and squeezed her breasts from behind. She let out a loud moan. Chakotay made quick work of her pants and shuffled them down with her panties and removed the remaining articles from around her ankles. Her alabaster skin glowed in the light of the portable beacon.

She undid Chakotay's pants and turned around to do the same for Ayala.

Kathryn felt Chakotay press against her back. His naked cock pressed against her butt cheeks, and she felt its warmth. Once she slipped a hand under Mike's trousers after she unfastened them, he made sure to match the others and shirked everything else off.

Mike's own member pressed against her belly. She wrapped a hand behind her to feel Chakotay's ass and wrapped the other around Ayala's and squeezed.

Chakotay's hand gripped her waist while the other twisted a nipple.

"Uh!" She cried.

Ayala took the other in his fingers, causing another reaction.

"I think it's time we take the captain to bed. Don't you agree Mike?'

"Absolutely."

Ayala took the captain's hand and led her down to the mattress. The men then joined her at her sides and they all started questioning.

"How should we do this?"

"I don't know."

"Have you done this before?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

The men looked at her. "Me, neither."

"I mean... there are different things we could do."

"One now and the other in the morning?"

"Or both of us now in the front ends."

"Or the back door."

"Or oral."

They all looked at each other.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Kathryn."

"All I know is that I want you both in me tonight. I prefer the front but the backdoor is an option. "

"I guess that answers it."

"Front?"

"Front."

In the time taken for their little chat, the men went a bit flaccid but they quickly went to work on getting their hardness back. Ayala slipped the lube on and crawled over her. His hand went down her inner thigh and spread her wide. He slipped in through her folds and started to press into her. Chakotay watched, touching Kathryn as Mike performed. Mike didn't last long and came inside her. Kathryn reacted but did not complete her transition into orgasm. Mike gave Kathryn a kiss and said, "Thank you, my sweet." Before extricating himself from her and moved to the side. Chakotay quickly took his place and sat down.

"I have an idea. Sit up on my lap, " he said and helped her. She scooted closer and wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed his erection and placed it inside of her. They started to sway into each other as they thrusted. Their mouths enclosed on each other's, tasting each other while clinging on to each other for dear life. Chakotay's hand took hold of her hair. The pace increased and Kathryn's breathing rasped. With one last push both cried out in ecstasy, their heads falling into each other's shoulders. The bodies pulsated with jolts of electricity. Then tears started to flow from the captain.

Chakotay rubbed her cheek. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"It's amazing how one simple touch created this opportunity for us. I feel incredibly loved."

The men smiled at each other.

"So do we."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Since history is also my other love, if you have not noticed in a few of my other stories or in this one with the cootie origin from WWI and the Mammoth Caves. These are both true and the Mammoth Caves was a famous psychological study. There were actual rotating prisons, known as rotary jails, in Iowa and Indiana. Both of these rotary jails are now museums today. I swear I didn't plan to put so much history in this. It just kinda...happened. ;)
> 
> The elevator idea with the cells was borrowed from the elevator mechanisms from the Hollywood Tower of Terror. 
> 
> I do not own rights to Voyager. That is all CBS/Paramount.  
> Completed by 12/24/2020.


End file.
